


Komorebi

by mustachio



Series: Untranslatable Words [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Future Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most times, Carlos is too caught up in his work to take breaks. Sometimes he manages to find time for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komorebi

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while, but then I saw [this post](http://marcusvanstonn.tumblr.com/post/103400749061) and the word komorebi inspired me to write this (hence the title).

The loose strands of Cecil’s hair fall through Carlos’s fingers like lines of silk.

The sunlight shines down through the trees forming shadows of leaves on his face. Carlos traces those shadows with one finger. When it passes over Cecil’s lips, Cecil presses a kiss to it, but doesn’t open his eyes. He scrunches up his nose at the feeling of the finger running across the tip of his nose. It tickles and makes him want to sneeze.

Carlos takes his hand away from Cecil’s face. He takes that one to Cecil’s hair, too, and starts braiding the strands into multiple thin breads.

Mission Grove Park is quiet today. Few people are around and those that are leave the couple in peace. It’s nice.

"I don’t want to go back to work," Cecil mutters sleepily. His chest rises and falls slowly, he breathes deep and steady.

"You have to. Your show needs you." There’s a flower about a foot away from them. Carlos reaches over and just barely manages to get his fingers on it to pick it and put it in between two of the messy braids he’s done Cecil’s hair in. "And my science needs me."

"Science always needs you. It’s too needy, I think. You might want to have a talk with it to let it know that you’re already in a committed relationship and it can’t be taking up all of your time." Cecil opens his eyes now. There’s a small smile on his face and he looks like he’s about ready to fall asleep right there in Carlos’s lap.

"I can’t do that anymore than you can do it with your show, Cecil."

Carlos lifts Cecil’s head up off his lap slightly and moves to lie beside him. He puts his head on Cecil’s shoulder and snuggles into his boyfriend. He’s missed this. The Other Desert was truly fascinating, but it could never give Carlos the same kind of warmth that Cecil’s body does when they’re cuddled up like this.

"Oh, I’m sure my show would understand. It’s Station Management that might make things difficult."

"Either way, we both have to go back to work soon. Lunch breaks can only last so long." Carlos rests one hand on top of Cecil’s stomach, his fingers splayed out to touch as much of Cecil as they can.

"Time isn’t real, dear Carlos. You know that. Lunch can last as long as we want it to as long as that remains true."

"I don’t think that’s how it works."

"It should be."

"We can come back out here tomorrow if you want." Carlos closes his eyes. It is tempting to stay out here for the rest of the day. It isn’t too hot, but it’s far from being cold. The grass is slightly itchy, even covered by their blanket, but it isn’t so bad.

Cecil looks at Carlos with mock suspicion. Carlos just smiles at him.

"Are you certain you’re my Carlos? My Carlos never takes two lunch breaks in one week."

Carlos shrugs.

"I missed you. I did a lot of science in the desert. I didn’t get to see a lot of you while I was there."

It’s Cecil’s turn to play with Carlos’s hair. He twirls the strands between his fingers, loving the way the curls wrap around them.

"No, you didn’t." Cecil takes a deep breath, then forces it out before he speaks again. "I missed you, too."

Carlos sits up, pulling Cecil along with him.

"C’mon. We should eat something. This is a lunch break, after all. Scientifically speaking, it’s meant for eating lunch."

Cecil nods with a grin and pulls the picnic basket Carlos brought for them closer and starts digging through it. Some of the braids have already come loose. The hair falls into his face and Carlos realizes for the thousandth time since returning to Night Vale that he has never loved anyone the way he loves Cecil.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my writing blog: [polyships](http://polyships.tumblr.com)


End file.
